


Faithfully

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, F/M, Feelings, Letters, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: A letter brings back some memories with some important news





	Faithfully

_ "Fuck, I don't even know how to start this. Everything is going crazy. I feel like I am going crazy. I said yes to Michael, and before you get all pissed at me, we thought it was the only way to defeat Lucifer. Yes Lucifer was defeated but that son of a bitch archangel stayed around even though we had a deal. We were supposed to kill Lucifer then he was supposed to scram but instead he stuck around and shoved me into a corner of my mind. He was adamant in staying in my mind that in order to keep control he shoved me in a good memory with you.  Do you remember when we got trapped in that crappy hotel room during a snowstorm that dropped over a foot of snow overnight? Watching you make snowmen for the majority of the day was one of the best things i have ever seen. People got so mad when you made a snowman with boobs and used rocks for nipples but you didn’t care. _

 

_ You can thank Sam and Cass for taking the risk to go into my mind. They went for the hail Mary pass and thankfully it worked.   Sam was the one who suggested to write down what’s on my mind because it would help me express my feelings or some crap like that.  He said I should do a journal or some other girly thing but i found this much easier instead. It’s always been so easy to talk to you.  _

 

_ Before I continue to drag on and on about our shared memories,I want you to know I love you more than anything. I don't know what's going to happen in the next few months but I need you to know that when Sam and I were on the road, you were on my mind. Thinking about your smile and your laugh was what kept me going. I'm glad that every time we were together I got to relearn everything about you. You stood by me through everything. I'm forever yours.” _

 

_ Faithfully, _

_ Dean Winchester _

  
  
  


Your eyes scanned over the letter for the dozenth time. The snowman memory brought a smile to your lips. You remembered that day and the only reason you didn't build a snowman to go with the lady was because you had gotten to cold. Your fingers lightly traced over the areas that looked blotched. Like somebody had been crying over the paper. It somehow didn't surprise you if Dean did cry while writing this. It was very hard for him to talk about feelings. You did know one thing though. You needed to call him and figure out what exactly was going on. If the Winchesters needed your help you'd gladly give it. 


End file.
